koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Wei/Weapons
Here is a collection of Jiang Wei's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting *Requirements: Defeat Zhen Ji and Cao Zhen within a time limit(about 5 minute) *Supply Team starts: Northeast of Sima Yi, moves: Northwest entry point. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui *Requirements: The main requirement to get Jiang Wei's weapon is to enter each door at Ji Castle from the outside by defeating the two guard captains.Spring both ambushes. Do exactly the same with Tian Shui Castle. You should gain Jiang Wei's ultimate weapon at the end of the battle after you defeat the main boss's sub-generals, Yin Shang, and Liang Xu. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Defense of Jian Ge *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Defeat all generals before Liu Chan surrenders. Strategy #Ring the gong at the west, then ignore Jian Ge Gate, just go kill Xu Zhu and Xu Huang very quickly. #Liu Chan should appear by now. He'll move towards Zhang He and Cao Ren. Save before you go ahead and defeat both of them, all before Liu Shan surrenders to them. #Liu Chan should be heading towards the bottom right. Seal the gate at bottom right. #Defeat Deng Ai and Zhong Hui. They should be easier than the other 4 usable characters. #Go back near Liu Chan. #Level 11 message. Note: Since it's tough to keep Liu Chan from surrendering, it's recommended to use the two-player trick, with the second player keeping Liu Chan inside his fort by hitting the gong to close the door in front of Liu Chan. There are many ways to do this. For example, if you ring the gong on the west, Liu Chan will go towards the east first. If you did not ring it, he will go towards the western gates first. This also varies hugely depending on each player's fighting style and skill. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Tian Shui (Wei) *Location: In the route leading west of the castle. *Requirements: Defeat the reinforcement general, Gao Xiong. Strategy When the battle starts, there will be two bases under attack, do not go save them. A fake Jiang Wei will appear and the commander will be suspicious. Later, the commander will try to escape by going to the Northeast corner of the map. Gao Xiong appears. Slay him. Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Jiang Wei uses double-edged spears as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Jiang Wei uses the spear as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors 8 Jiang Wei now uses the double-edge trident as his default weapon in this title. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Jiang Wei uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Category:Weapons